Corazón
by althergebracht
Summary: Los demonios habitan en nuestros corazones... Y el corazón de Yukio ya estaba ocupado.


_Hola a todos.. Primero que nada, estoy feliz de escribir algo de este manga/anime.. -w- amo a estos hermanitos -w- creo.. Que los amo demasiado, si... Demasiado... (?)_

_Saludos a los fans de ANE en Paraguay, somos muchos había sido e'a na xD_

Advertencia: amor de hermanos (?) y leves spoilers del manga.

**"Ao no Exorcist es propiedad de Kazue Kato"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Corazón:<strong> s. m. Parte íntima de una persona, donde están sus buenos sentimientos_.

_"El corazón es el centro de la personalidad total en relación a la intuición, al sentimiento o a la emoción; es el centro de la emoción, en contraste con la cabeza, que es el centro del intelecto"._

La cerradura cedió al girar la llave en el sentido correcto desactivando el mecanismo de seguridad, empujando la perilla la puerta se abrió con un leve crujido que irrumpió en el casi constante silencio del ambiente permitiendo el acceso al cuarto que compartían.

Oscuridad fue lo que le dio la bienvenida a Okumura Yukio al ingresar a la habitación numero seiscientos dos regresando de cumplir algunos trabajos especiales impuestos por _"La Orden"_.

Tampoco es como si él estuviera esperando a que alguien lo recibiera... Ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y conociendo tan bien a su compañero de cuarto; Yukio no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al notar a su hermano mayor dormir desparramado en su cama con Kuro acurrucado sobre su pecho.

¡Oh! Rin... Nunca cambiaras...

O mas bien...

Yukio espera que Rin nunca cambie.

Por mas que muchas veces el menor le reclamara sus defectos al mayor, de _corazón_ espera que él siga siendo él por siempre... Que no _"cambie"_ que su esencia no se pierda.

Cosa que sabe a su pesar muy bien que llegara tarde o temprano a suceder.

Yukio se acercó para poder apreciar a Rin con mayor claridad pese a la casi nula luz que se filtraba por las ventanas... Conforme se aproximaba fue despojándose de su pulcro y arreglado uniforme junto con sus herramientas para exorcismo quedando sólo con pantalón y camisa.

Estiró los brazos haciendo que sus músculos se quejaran al instante mientras ahogaba un bostezo de agotamiento, tomó una silla que reposaba en una esquina de la habitación y en silencio la situó a un lado del lecho de descanso de su gemelo para posteriormente sentarse en ella.

Suspiró...

El silencio era acogedor tan sólo quebrado levemente por el _tic tac_ del reloj y la pausada espiración de Rin.

Con una mano se masajeó la frente y con la otra se aflojó el nudo de la corbata.

Sus orbes verdes se posarón en ese chico igual a él.. Rin dormía con la boca abierta, el cabello revuelto y con una mano rascándose inconscientemente bajo la camiseta.. Con el cuerpo desparramado a lo largo de la cama siendo apenas cubierto con la sabana y...

La mirada verde cuyo deje era hasta paternal se opacó de pena y tristeza.

Y la cola caía a un lado meciéndose levemente.

La cola... Las orejas... Los colmillos...

Las llamas... ¡Esas malditas llamas azules!

El estigma que condena la verdadera naturaleza de su amado hermano mayor.

Yukio apartó la mirada de su gemelo con amargura mientras esa misma amargura se extendió por su cuerpo infectando su _corazón_.

Esa caverna que era su mente se vio invadida por el eco de las voces lejanas en su interior...

Las insinuaciones de Todo Burota.

Las preocupaciones de Kirigakura Shura.

Las palabras del Padre Fujimoto Shirou.

¡Que crueldad! ¡Simplemente que crueldad del mas vil de los dioses y demonios!

Duele... Duele tanto y Yukio sabe que a Rin también le duele.

A ambos el _corazón_ les duele.

Les duele tanto la ironía...

¿Es un chiste verdad?

Yukio quiere ser fuerte para proteger a Rin y Rin quiere ser fuerte para proteger a Yukio pero...

Cada quien era un "_demonio_" en el corazón del otro.

_"Todo el mundo tiene algo débil en el fondo"_

El menor de los Okumura sintió la impotencia que significaban esas palabras para él, lentamente se esta volviendo más débil y lo que más miedo le da es que la historia se repita, que el deposito que Satanás podría usar para manifestarse a Rin nuevamente podría ser él.

Los simples escalofríos de unas manos frías invisibles rozando cada centímetro de su piel lo hacían estar más alerta... Más atento... Más desesperado.

Poco a poco la idea le consume, trata de ser fuerte pero su mayor debilidad estaba ante sus ojos... Y no quería perderlo.

No quería perder a su hermano.

No quería que Satanás entrara en su _corazón._

Por que...

Yukio sintió algo suave acariciar su pierna sacándolo de su estado de debilidad, posó los ojos en ella y vio como la cola de Rin se enroscaba en su pierna de forma casi juguetona pero a su vez con necesidad.. Al igual que un niño estira de la falda de su madre reclamando atención.

Los ojos verdes se posaron en el dueño de los azules, el cual sólo se removió un poco murmurando cosas como que _"Yukio se creía mamá"_ y _"Que podía leer todos los mangas que se le antojara"_.

El menor sonrió sintiendo nuevamente paz en su _corazón_.

_"Los demonios habitan en nuestros corazones"_

—Hermano, gracias— murmuró el de gafas con tranquilidad.

_En el corazón de Yukio ya había un demonio que nunca saldrá._

Owari

* * *

><p><em>waaa.. Lo volví a arruinar TT-TT espero se entienda la idea<em>

_Gracias por leer TT3TT_

**"Por cada Review que dejas, los chicos de ANE bailaran Take Off para ti" X3**


End file.
